We Will Fight Again
by LifeOfA-FallingStar
Summary: A fallen Nation, a rebellion, and an up-rise. The United States of America has fallen, though not dead, is promised to rise from the ashes when he meets a young girl named Silver. Will those who have died in the war Against China be avenged or will more people die with out victory to their cause? All anyone knows is the the people will fight again, for they will not be held down.


**I am taking over a story Sarpndo wrote called America's Patriot and I hope I do it justice. Please if you have any complaints or complements tell me, if you see something wrong inform me. Any help is appreciated and all reviews, flame and sun, help me to write and give me encouragement throughout my days. So please Review, This is not a love story and if Romance is what you are searching for I wish you luck but encourage you to read this story, for it holds a different kind of love. Please Enjoy this story and I hope you all have the will to fight when it is needed to survive. **

Prologue

The United States of America, a once glorious nation that in time has fallen, as all nations someday will, though the loss of the U.S.A is a story soaked deep in blood; we are not here to discuss the fall of the nation but rather the rise of a new one, a stronger United States, this is the story of how people came to together, died together, and fought together for something they thought and believed was worth dying for. This is a story of sacrifice, of pride, of strength, but most importantly this is a story of Freedom.

Chapter one: The World We Live in Today

The constitution has been buried, the history rich in freedom is lost, English is almost a dead language, and the United States of America no longer exists. Now we live in a time of small spaces, little pay, and a communist home. This land once rich with fertile soil and beautiful trees is now covered with buildings and cement, farms were replaced with factories. American is an ancestral term to which few have the great chances of having. A war started that killed almost all American's as they fought hard to save their land.

It's been a few decades now, three or four generations have passed sense the war and the destruction of freedom. Other than the Idea that the land once held, not much has changed. The land changed due to improvement in technology and the continent still stands, people live, people die. Life has continued in its constant moving cycle, stopping for no one, no one but a few.

_We hold these truths to be self-evident _

In a tea shop close to the University of the Chinese Republic three girls laughed together. Along the street that the shop was on, traffic was fierce and the mid-day sun was hitting down on the asphalt, the girls were pleased that their table, which was outside, had a purple umbrella blocking the harmful UVA rays. One girl stared at her two friends, pushing down the Envy that rose in her stomach, sending a vile taste to her mouth.

"Mr. Fushi is such a hard ass sometimes," a girl with dark brown, rich chocolate, hair and slightly slanted eyes spoke in English towards her friend, but primarily towards her sister sitting on her left.

"Well you could be doing floor plans every week," her sister, almost identical in appearance but with light brown eyes and a long nose, where as her sister had dark brown eyes and a round nose, started her statement "We never get a break, but I guess that's what we paid for, Chi why did you major in math if you don't like it?"

_That all men were created equal_

Even though they spoke English, it was only for practice so they could passed the English test coming up with in the next 72 hours.

"Shili you know I have an aptitude for math, so why not do what's easy?" Chi answered her sister before turning to their friend who idly sipped her tea as she watched the clouds glide through the blue sky.

"What do you even do in History any ways Silver, you never complain about it." Chi stated in mock frustration

Silver Hope Stonefields is a minority in in the United Republic Chinese States. With American background she has sandy blonde hair and tanned skin and blue eyes. Due to her American background she felt envy towards her friends, who all the guys liked, with brown hair and slanted eyes, shorter than her and slender. Most guys won't give her a second look. Her parents broke the law by having the main language they spoke being English.

_That they are endowed by their Creator with certain inalienable rights_

"Read," was all she said. Silver could be considered a thoughtful person, gentle in appearance and speech, her features well rounded and smooth.

For a long time, in her younger years, she lived on one of the last farms in the country, where Mississippi would have been, giving Silver her tan skin. When she was twelve some men came and shut down their farm, saying they had land that the government needed, and so they moved to California where she met Chi and Shili Hung. Her father had told her that south had been formed mostly together, but for some reason the Chinese didn't really mess with East and West Northern States when they took over. Even though she preferred speaking English, to which she grew up speaking more, she spoke fluent Chinese.

They laughed "Is that what studying history means, just reading about a bunch of dead ideals and dead people." Shili asked with amusement, a gentle smile gracing her light pink lips.

Chi openly laughed at the blonde "You are such a book worm."

Silver smiled brightly with a spark in her eyes "Of course, old ideas, old people, old things. I find it very interesting what use to be and how different it is from now."

_That among these are life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness. _

As Silver's friends went back to speaking Chinese, and laughing at the blonde for her joy in old fashion ways, Silver went back to staring at the sky and from the corner of her eye she caught the sight of bright blonde hair before it disappeared behind a building.

Silver jumped when a hand waved in front of her face.

"Hello Earth to Silver," Chi frowned.

Shili's hand rested on Silver's shoulder, who was now standing above Silver to her right, "are you feeling alright?" she asked with concern clear in her light brown eyes, so light in fact that they almost looked a golden honey color, very exotic.

Silver smiled at her, blue eyes closed due to the sun above her "I'm fine, don't worry so much."

A small frown shadowed Shili's lips as she nodded an okay towards her friend "It's time for class."

Silver sighed "Mrs. Oshima is out for today, so I'll be heading home." She walked with her friends to the school before she waved good bye and turned around to head towards the apartment she lived in. Silver lived in the quite part of town and she walked with her hands in the pocket of her faded blue jeans, staring at the sky yet again. She was about to walk up the stairs to her apartment when she heard a cough, more like hacking, noise coming from where the trash bens were around the corner of the building.

Cautiously she walked over to the metal ben and saw a man huddled over himself on his knees coughing into one hand and the other on the ground keeping him up. Silver rushed over to his side putting a hand on his shoulder, catching his bright blue eyes with her lighter ones. "Are you okay?" she asked in Chinese.

He smiled at her, one of those gentle smiles that makes you feel more relaxed. "I'm f-" his face contracted into one of pain and his body slumped against hers as she kneeled down, one hand in a fist on the pavement and a another one over his mouth as his body shook fiercely. "I'm calling an ambulance," she spoke in English, reverting to it due to her stress and worry for the man.

He looked at her in shock as she drew her phone out and flipped it open and started to type in numbers.

"No," he spoke gently and quickly closed the phone "They can't help me."

She looked at him with critical eyes before she moved to put his arm over her shoulders

"What are you doing?" he asked in bewilderment as she struggled to lift his heavy form off the ground.

"Taking you to my apartment so you can at least rest easier," She felt relaxed speaking English to this strange man with captivating blue eyes and he too spoke great English.

"Why?" He asked as they tried to go up the stairs to the second floor.

"It'd be cruel to leave you by yourself in this state," Was her simple answer. The two had stop half way up the steps so the man could have another coughing fit and once again at the top of the stairs. The blonde man leaned against the railing as Silver unlocked the door to her apartment before dragging him to the couch.

"You sure you don't need a doctor?" Silver asked again as she pulled a red throw blanket and placed it over his body. Silver couldn't understand why she felt so comfortable speak English around this man.

The man sighed and placed a hand over his eyes as he laid his head on the arm of the chair "They can't help me."

Silver crossed her tan arms, covered with a light white fabric that had soft pinks and blues that came together to form a rose. "You are obviously sick."

The man's lip's parted lightly as an inaudible sigh escaped his lips. "I've been sick," he stopped then breathed out the last of his reply "for a very long time."

Silence filled the room as Silver looked to the side in embarrassment before she coughed lightly and filled the void "Would you at least like something to eat?"

A small smile formed on his lips "Man, I'd kill for a hamburger," he laughed lightly as if remembering something from the far past. "Anything would be fine."

Silver stared at the wall to her right "I can make you a hamburger." He stared at her in bewilderment sitting straight up far too fast for his weak form, causing a coughing attack.

"Seriously," he asked with amazement through his coughs "Can you do that? Really? Cause that would be so awesome."

Silver laughed at the man, "Yeah, I've been wanting some American food anyways, Kinda sucks that's band because it's unhealthy." She did air quotations for the word unhealthy

The man's deep blue eyes went wide as the words left her mouth "America?"

"Um yeah. That's where the food is from, it's origin" she stated slowly and with caution. Silver sighed to herself and her eyes seemed to glaze over as if in a day dream speaking softly "Even though it's something for the history books, and History doesn't have anything nice to say about the U.S. I still wish I'd been there, to see the freedom, the patriotism! "

Silver trailed off in thoughts as she saw the man staring at her with a mouth slightly a gaped. His eyes clouded with pain and adoration, it seemed as though he had seen a life time, a strange combination for someone with such a young face.

Silver had the feeling that she knew this man from somewhere but couldn't pin point it, quickly she shook the feeling away and walked into her kitchen to make her father's recipe, to which he got from his great great grandfather on his mother's side. Longing and grief filled Silver's heart as she thought of her father and how they use to eat Hamburgers together in the dark kitchen and he'd tell her that there was a time when barbecues was a national culture, the longing in his eyes when he spoke of such things was thrilling.

As Silver walked back into the room she found the blonde hair man asleep, this gave her time to look him over. His features were sharp, but he had a rounded face, from the look of his arms he had a bit of muscle on him, he seemed to hold great strength, even in his weak state. She sat two burgers down in front of him and woke him up, a cup of Jasmin tea by his plate. Though sleep was good for him food was better.

"Oh, man," he gasped as he woke up and smelled the food. Quickly he scarfed down the first and started on the second, while Silver had only taken two bites.

Laughing silver told him "You act like it's going to be your last meal."

"It might just be," he said softly.

Silver frowned "Hey, come one now. That's not fair."

"It's the truth," he smiled, looking a bit healthier than before. "Thank you for your hospitality Silver."

She stared at him with suspicious eyes, "Are you some type of stalker?"

"What," he was taken off guard by her comment and his eyes were wide.

"How else did you know my name?" she stated simply.

He laughed "Trust me I am no stalker."

"Yet you know my name when I never stated it," Her words were nonchalant and blunt.

"Who are you?" she asked.

His eyes twinkled a little with amusement, "Why?"

"How do you know me?" Silver's mind was railing off track with all the possibilities.

The feeling of protectiveness and care Silver felt for this man made her shiver "Please, tell me who you are."

"Alfred F. Jones," he extended his hand after wiping it off on his pants leg. Silver took it and shook it firmly, just as her father had taught her. Alfred laughed "Now that's a real handshake."

"Thank you, my father taught me," a simple statement that filled her with pride and pain.

"Your father was a good man?" It sounded more like a statement but was obviously a question.

"Yeah," Silver looked at her hands in her lap, having already finished her burger, "He spoke of the America as if he grew up there, but they were only stories that his father told him of his grandparents, grandparents."

Alfred nodded as if in agreement as he took the last bite of his burger, "Well again, thank you Silver. The food was great." Alfred held the cup and took a careful sip of it.

A thrill shot down Silver's spine as he spoke her name, pride filled her along with fear. It was as if this man knew everything about her, but she felt such satisfaction because she was _someone_ to him.

"Alfred," Silver asked softly, looking at her hands in concentrations as the man sipped at his drink. "Why are you so sick?"

His shinning eyes caught hers. He shook and took a deep breath for those gentle blue eyes told a story of pain and love, allies and enemies, of treaties and laws being passed, of trust being destroyed and of Great War. "What are you?" Silver breathed.

"Oh child," he spoke softly and took one of Silver's hands "it's thanks to people like you I still even breath." As his second hand touched her cheek she could _smell _salt water of the ocean, _feel_ the summer breeze, _hear_ the singing of the birds and of children laughing, she could _see_ the forest and land. "America," was all she could say, she didn't know why, she didn't know how; and frankly she didn't care, it just felt so right.

"Yes dear" his eyes lightened and it seemed a great weight lifted from his shoulders as Silver's eyes closed and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"How?"

A sad smile came to the man's face, to her country's face "People forgot. No one believes anymore, they don't remember, all except a few like you." A breath as he began to cough again, reminding her of his weak state, but in his hand that trembled in her smaller one held great strength, so strong that it use to crush nations. "So long as people remember then I will stay."

"You'll live," Silver said with great faith, truly believing the words that left her lips. "It may not be in my time but you will come back and you will be strong. I'll remind people of you and you can live here until everything gets fixes."

"But they've buried the Constitution; the Declaration of Independents is no longer in people's heart. Everything we, I, have fought for is gone." He stated with pain stricken heart.

"I won't let you fade," Silver spoke with such confidences that it broke, and yet strengthen, America's heart.

"Thank you," as tears slid down his face Silver held him "Thank you." He held the girl till his eyes were sealed with sleep. Laying Alfred Jones, America, Her country, down for sleep Silver device a plan to strengthen the Country once again, to hopefully bring him back. Though it would probably be something she'd never get to see.

**Please tell me what you think. Now just for a warning, I do have a life and a very busy one at that so updates will be slow and infrequent but the more reviews I get the faster I write. So please Stick with this story and help me make it something joyous. **

**Have a blessed day full of sunshine and smiles- LifeOfA_FallingStar**


End file.
